


Melted Snow

by SymphonicFantasia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Ending, I honestly don't know what to tag this as, M/M, Pining, Sadness, Separations, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: A snowflake landed on his hand and disappeared. Daichi wished his cowardice could disappear as easily as the snow melted on his skin.That's exactly what it did.   For YGOTP prompt week: Ice and Snow





	

Being a coward was something that he never wanted to be. Daichi slipped it on and it fit him like a glove, but it became a friend at some point of his life. A friend that showed up once every so often to say hello. He would hang out with this friend, let it ruin his life in various ways, and then he would say goodbye to it. There was an unspoken promise that they would see each other soon because they always did. He may not want to ever see it again, but Daichi knew that it would come back.

Daichi wished it wouldn't intrude in his life so much. But he couldn't stop it.

Right now, as he stared at the person his cowardice kept him from, Daichi wished he could be different.

Snow fell in harsh flurries, buffeting people as they went about their business. Errands to run, people to see, things that snow couldn't stop them from doing. It was the same for Daichi, as he walked the busy streets behind the man he loved. He ducked and weaved through the crowd, grey eyes never leaving the back of his companion. They found a place out of the crowd and were given a chance to breathe.

A chance that was quickly taken away when Daichi saw how beautiful the man he loves looked.

Snowflakes were sticking to black lashes; his cheeks are rosy, bringing out his usually pale complexion; even though he was bundled up good, he still looked cold. It was his eyes that did Daichi in. The way they looked in the cool winter air, exposed to the elements and just taking Daichi's breath away even more so.

Manjoume Jun was beautiful. Even on a day like today, a day where some people found it miserable but others found it magical.

A fond memory played in the back of Daichi's head, something that erupted from the chest he had locked it away in.

_"What do you think about snow?" Manjoume asked, fingers tracing nonsense patterns into his leg._

_His touch made Daichi's skin tingle and break out in chicken skin. "It's too cold. I don't like it that much."_

_"Mm... Really?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_

_Manjoume looked up at him and Daichi's breath was gone. "Have you ever woken up in the middle of the night and found out that it's been snowing?" At Daichi's nod, he continued, "It's so quiet when it happens, like putting a hand over a speaker to muffle the music it's playing. The cars are even quieter as they drive past. When that happens, I like to get dressed and go for a walk. I listen to how quiet it is and focus on the crunching sound of my footsteps."_

_Manjoume rests his head on his knee, knowing that he has Daichi's full attention. Daichi's eyes never left his lips, taking in all that he was saying. "It's cold, yeah, and I hate the cold. But snow does something to me, you know? It sorta feels... renewing in some ways."_

_"What do you mean?" Daichi asked, reaching up to take a lock of Manjoume's hair. He twirled that black hair around his index finger, taking in its softness._

_"It's hard to explain," Manjoume answered. "Maybe I just love the snow, no matter how deep or cold it is."_

Manjoume was those "Winter Wonderland" people when it snowed while Daichi was wondering why they were getting it (even if it was just a normal part of the season.) Daichi loved that about him. He loved how Manjoume, a man who was raised in an upper class world, loved the little things in life. Like freshly fallen snow, jumping in a pile of leaves, splashing in a puddle after it rained for three days straight. Things that people in his family disdained and ridiculed Manjoume for.

How could Daichi  _not_  love that about him?

"I'll be leaving tomorrow," Manjoume said, running a gloved hand through his hair.

Knowing this sent a pang of pain through Daichi's heart. Manjoume revealed the news to him just a week ago. The Manjoume group was returning to their home base back in Japan. America held many prospects and hopes for their plans of "ruling the world", but they needed to return for a while. Daichi had asked for how long and Manjoume couldn't answer him.

Days, weeks, months,  _years_.Each possibility made Daichi feel worse.

Each possibility made Daichi feel worse.

They only had a few short days left with one another and Daichi had tried to fill it as much as he could. Walks through the park, hanging out at his house, window shopping through the busiest sections of the city. Manjoume never complained, seeming to enjoy the time he was spending with Daichi. There wasn't much the poorer of the two could do. His wallet was tight and he couldn't exactly treat him to the expensive things his brothers could.

"Can't you stay?" Daichi asked, stepping closer to him.

Manjoume still hadn't looked at him, his eyes trained to the people passing them by. Every now and then, someone would gawk for a couple of seconds, unable to believe that Manjoume Jun was standing near a pile of trash. "You know I can't."

It's true. Daichi had pleaded and hoped that Manjoume would find a way to stay in the states, but he never answered. All Daichi got for his praying efforts was the fact that he wasn't going to see Manjoume for a  _long_  time.

"I'm going to miss you..." Daichi whispered. He wanted only Manjoume to hear his plea. Words so quiet that they were drowned by everything passing by. Cars, people, shops beckoning others to come in from the cold.

Manjoume smiled and Daichi felt his knees go weak. "I know you will." When he finally looked at him, Daichi knew that this time apart was going to break him. "I'll be sure to call you when I can. So, don't pout. Don't be sad.  It's not a good look on you."

"That's going to be hard when you're not here with me," Daichi reminded him, forcing a smile on his own face. He doesn't want a sad face to be the last thing Jun saw before he left.

Stepping to him, Manjoume placed his hands on his biceps, giving them a comforting squeeze. "You'll manage. I know you will." He stepped away and Daichi wished to have those hands on him again. Touching him in a way that Daichi's only  _hoped_  Manjoume would do to him. "Take care of yourself, Daichi. We'll talk again soon. I promise."

"I know you do..."

Watching Manjoume walk away was the hardest thing that Daichi had ever done. Watching as he slipped into the crowd and disappeared.

Daichi didn't remember how long he stood there, watching a ghost of Manjoume disappear over and over again, or what time he got home.

That night, Daichi didn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling as the light slowly went from light to dark and then light again. The aching in his chest kept him from doing anything other than just lying there and taking it. His heart felt like it was breaking in pieces he couldn't glue together. Like a jigsaw puzzle with over a million pieces, too many of them the same color to make it difficult for someone to try. A jigsaw that was on the shelf for so long that a thick layer of dust covered it.

Daichi knew that he loved Manjoume. Even if he was a proclaimed genius, Daichi didn't know  _shit_  until he fell in love with him. Things that confused him before became crystal clear in seconds. Love did things to you and it gave Daichi a sense of understanding.

Even though it was cold outside, Daichi opened up his window. The snow was still falling, blanketing the world in quiet. A snowflake landed on his hand and disappeared. Daichi wished his cowardice could disappear as easily as the snow melted on his skin.

That's exactly what it did.

Daichi hadn't bothered to get undressed from last night. In the clothes he wore yesterday, Daichi left his home and hailed a taxi. The drive to the airport took longer than he liked. He had to be quick, he needed to get there before Manjoume got on his private jet.

Tossing money at the driver, telling him to keep the change, Daichi bolted. He hurried through the airport, pushing past people and apologizing as he went. Reaching a large window, he spotted Manjoume outside, standing near the stairs that led up to the plane. Time was ticking and he was flying through the airport. Daichi's lungs burned as he ran but he ignored the pain.

It was only a pinprick compared to how much it hurt knowing that Manjoume would be gone for who knows how long.

The security team tried to stop him as Daichi pushed on an emergency exit and continued to run. He ran and ran until he reached the area the jet was, ready to take off.

"Manjoume!"

Manjoume turned and Daichi's heart skipped a beat. It thrashed against his chest, trying to pump blood throughout his overworked body. He could see Jun's lips moving but he couldn't hear the words he was saying. For once, Daichi didn't care.

Cupping Manjoume's face in his hands, Daichi pulled him into a kiss, swallowing his words and the quiet gasp that came from him. It was everything Daichi had ever dreamed it would be. Jun's lips were soft against his own, not a single bit of them chapped. His thumb stroked Manjoume's cheek when he pulled away, their breaths mingling together shown only by the chill in the air.

"I love you..."

Manjoume reached up, taking his wrists in his hands. "I love you, too."

"Don't get on that plane. Please."

The smile Manjoume gave Daichi broke his heart and made him love with Manjoume even more at the same time. "I have to. Please understand--"

"I don't--"

"--and let me go." Manjoume moved his hand and cupped Daichi's face, staring adoringly into his eyes. "We'll see each other again and soon. I promise."

Daichi bit his lip and nodded his head. He had to put his hopes and trust in the man he loved.

Giving him one more kiss, Daichi pulled away from him. Their fingers remained touching until Manjoume stepped further away and up the steps to the plane. Daichi remained at the airport until he couldn't see it any longer and then some.

That was the last time he ever heard from Jun again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait it was supposed to be happy? Now, why would I do that? I HARDLY WRITTEN A CHANCE FOR THESE TWO TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. I mean, there's still Of Bitter Rivals, I suppose.... We'll see!


End file.
